


Cupid by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic Cupid by AnonymousSummary: "Once upon a time, Mike made a mistake"





	Cupid by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341619) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Cupid

 **Author** : Anonymous

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Sherlock

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : "Once upon a time, Mike made a mistake"

 **Text** : [here ](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=6012327)

 **Length** 0:07:57

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Cupid%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)


End file.
